Shattered
by ashlyn.elizabeth
Summary: Bella does try to commit suicide when Edward left, will he be there in time to save her? If he is, what will he do? If he's not, what will he do? Reviews wanted! Rated T just in case I'm a little paranoid and a small amount of self-inflicted violence.
1. New Moon

Bella's POV

I've never felt so free before. My smile spread across my face, my cheeks aching. This was the moment he would regret.

"You left me crying on the floor!" I shouted to no one. I giggled. Maybe I was going crazy. It's a possibility, I had to admit.

My eyes unwillingly leaked tears of salt water. My tear streaked cheeks turned down. Something flashed in my peripheral vision. A CD.

"Ahhhhhhh!" I screamed. My voice cracked several times. Why is this happening to me? Why does the one thing I notice have to be the CD Edward had given me for my dreadful birthday? Why? I cracked the CD over and over into small pieces. I ran downstairs and tore everything in my sight up. I saw a note from Charlie. _Bella, out fishing with Harry. Be back soon. Finish the laundry please. Love Dad. _I sighed. I chuckled a deep, demonic sound. Maybe I'm bipolar?

It didn't matter, it would all be over soon enough.

Alice POV

I sighed.

"Edward, open the door! Please," I whined, "Let me in!"

Ugh! He was so depressed. I felt bad for Jasper! Around all these depressed emotions. I turned and walked down the hallway, he obviously wasn't going to let me in. I walked and sulked down the stairs.

"This isn't all about you Edward, it effects us too! She was my best friend," I said no louder than a regular conversation; he would hear me. "You're such a -" I stopped, my face blank. I couldn't see anything around myself. I suddenly felt a hand in mine, Jasper I assumed.

Bella - a -a -a -at where is she? On my god! So she's walking up stairs. She laughs as she sees a big wooden cross at the end of the hallway. She runs up another flight of stairs, swinging a letter and a bowl in one hand, and a...a...a knife, in the other. She entered a room; it had gold carpet and endless rows of empty shelves. She made a slit from her elbow to her wrist with the knife. She let her blood drip into the bowl. It gushed, non-stop. She pulled off her belt and restricted the blood flow, by tying it to the middle of her upper arm. After a few moments, the blood flow slowed to a trickle, and eventually stopped altogether. Her arm stained with blood. She smiled and lifted the bowl. She turned in a circle inspecting the room; Edward's room from Forks. She faced the wall with the door. She stepped forward carefully and slowly. When she reached the wall she dipped her hand into the bowl of blood. She started to write. _Edward, _was all she could write before my vision ended.

"Be -be -be -be -" it sounded like I was hyperventilating. I couldn't spit it out.

I heard a loud crack. Edward was instantly at my side.

I tried to be nonchalant about it, "Esme and Carlisle are going to be furious when the return," I scolded, but failed weakly. The eyes of my brother burned with emotion. They changed so quickly.

"Edwa-"

Again, my face went blank; another vision.

Bella laid on Edward's bed and laughed in hysterics. _Goodbye, I love you! _She screamed. She raised the knife and let out one last giggle before plunging the knife into her heart.

When I returned to reality, Edward was gone. There was a small breeze that replaced his presence. I raced after him. I followed him from our home in the small town of Bandon, Oregon. I raced north to catch up with him, but it was impossible. I felt Jasper's presence by my side.

"Edward?" I yelled. He refused to turn. "Jasper?" I looked at Jasper with my most innocent face. "Please, make Edward come back. I love you," I reminded him.

"Fine!" He growled. He looked ahead and focused on Edward. After a few seconds he turned and looked at me with apologetic eyes.

"What?" I demanded.

"I've used every emotion I know, he won't turn around. Nothing is stopping him."

"Don't give up," I wailed, "What does he think he's going to find?"

"He wants, ummmm - reassurance. That's all I feel."

Edward's POV

Push, faster, harder! My Bella, in danger! I need to save her! We're almost to our old residence. Almost. Closer.


	2. Strangers

Bella's POV

The cold knife slid across my throat. As the first slice entered my flesh, I took a ragged inhale. I looked around, moving just my eyes. I was stalling. I knew I'd end up doing it, I just hated to admit it!

I was suddenly on the bed only slightly jostled. The first thing I noticed was the knife jammed far into my throat. Second, thing was Edward on top of me. I yelped and whispered his name, but it came out sounding more like I was choking. As the black slipped in, I saw a line of familar faces.

I awoke many hours later, not knowing a thing. I sat up and was pushed back down gently, by a pair of hands. I went to speak, to ask the hands who they belonged to, but all that came out was air. My hands instinclvely came to my throat, where they hit a hard brace. I saw a face, it was vaguely familar, but a name didn't come to me. My breathing increased and my heart level spiked as the stranger appeared.

"Hello," he said. He ran his hand through his golden hair. He was inhumanely beautiful, and he seemed to know. As I stared at him, he chuckled and I realized I was staring. My face reddend and brought a rush of heat. I couldn't turn my head as a brace held it in place.

"Bella," the stranger asked, "are you okay?" I attempted to reply, but again, no words came out.

"Oh, right! You can't talk! How could I forget, after all.." his voice faded into an incomprehendible mumble. "Edward, come out, she's awake." He called towards the door. In an instant another beautiful stranger was at the side of the comfortable bed I was lying upon.


End file.
